


SasuHina Month 2020

by funkynoshes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Poems, Romance, SasuHina Month, SasuHina Month 2020, prompts, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkynoshes/pseuds/funkynoshes
Summary: Just a collection of stories/drabbles/poems for SasuHina Month 2020 :) They are all part of the same story, but the chapters will be from different points in time of their relationship. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One - Cafuné: Running Your Fingers through the Hair of Someone You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Cafune - Running Your Fingers Through the Hair of Someone You Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! My goal for SasuHina month is to create a romcom type of SasuHina. It's going to jump all over the place, but by the time you finish reading, you will see what a wonderful relationship they have <3

As Hinata woke up slowly, she noticed the light coming in through the bedroom window.

Sasuke forgot to pull back the curtains causing Hinata to wake at the brightness that peered in. She felt arms tighten around her and she turned her head to look behind her.

Sasuke kissed the peak of her shoulder, creating a pool of warmth as his lips lingered over her skin. She sighed at his touch, longing for him as his arm from under her moved ever so slightly out of reach. With each disturbance, Sasuke kissed her ear gently. His small kisses reached sent powerful waves of warm feelings through Hinata and she moved her body to face him. Her face was covered with blush of sweet red.

Sasuke pulled back, gazing down at her as she wrapped her arms around him. Hinata wore nothing but a smile on her face and Sasuke moved his hand to bring a piece of her long hair behind the ear that he had kissed. Hinata pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply.

She had never been so in love before.

Sasuke sighed into the kiss, melting into her. They kissed lazily as the morning escaped them.

Hinata whispered of how bright the room was.

Sasuke whispered of her beauty, causing her to blush.

Their faces wore secret smiles that no one else had seen before.

Sasuke brought his fingers up to her face, brushing back her hair. Running his fingers through the indigo river that wrapped around their skin. He knew that even after she was gone, he’d still find traces of her. His heart ached at the thought, causing him to pull her deeper into a kiss.

In a rare moment they both got up to grab a quick bite. As Sasuke prepared something at the kitchen counter, Hinata stood next to his side. She reached her fingers up and pulled them through his hair. Whether it was to fix the mess from sleep or an act of gratefulness that he was even in front of her, she wasn’t so sure.

She kissed his arm tenderly and wrapped herself around him, causing him to lose focus on the sandwiches he was making for them. Her hair tickled his skin and he focused on the warmth of her touch, tightening the embrace between them.

Now fed and back under the sheets, the clock ticked away. The sun no longer peeked through the blinds and Hinata felt Sasuke’s fingers trailing down her curve of her back. His fingers wove in to her hair and occasionally he would bend down to kiss her.

Cheeks, shoulders, skin, lips.

He left small traces of him on her and she ached as the night drew closer.

Her eyes closed when he picked himself up. She felt his gaze on her, but she couldn’t bare to look him in the eye.

Hinata heard him get dressed. She heard the him pack his things. She sat up in bed, suddenly feeling how naked she was compared to the suit he wore.

Sasuke walked over to her and kissed her tenderly. He whispered her name and followed it with the three words she wanted to hear. He looked at her face and brushed a piece of hair behind her ears once more.

Hinata watched as he walked away.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Awkward Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make a SasuHina RomCom! Let's see how successful I'll be <3

“Oh,” Sasuke said, watching who had just walked into the office of Neji Hyuuga. He clenched his jaw and noticed how she froze on sight.

“Uchiha-san?” Hinata asked, puzzled.

“Do you two know each other?”

Hinata instantly turned red, “We have a class, Neji-nii. We are working on a p-project together.”

“That’s all,” Sasuke added. “I didn’t realize you were a Hyuuga.”

“She’s not just a Hyuuga,” Neji said, “She’s the Heiress of the company.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Sasuke asked, suddenly curious with her. Hinata had changed from what she wore earlier today – instead of the hoodie and jeans she had on in class, she wore a purple blouse and a pencil skirt. Her hair was tied back into a bun and a blush was covering her face.

“I-I apologize for interrupting!” Hinata bowed as she exclaimed. She placed a folder on Neji’s desk and bowed once more before shutting the door behind them.

Neji sighed, “I apologize. She is quite shy.”

Sasuke stared at the door, “Yes, I noticed that when I met her earlier today. In fact, she actually forgot something in class. Do you mind if I could give it to her?”

“Sure, she’s just down the hall. Last door on the left.” Neji told him, grabbing the folder that Hinata had left and opening it to read its contents.

Sasuke grabbed the journal he had in his briefcase and walked out the door. The office was impressive. The moment he laid eyes on it he could tell how important tradition was for them. Hyuuga Publishing was an old company and well respected in their field. Sasuke’s own family owned an entertainment-based company, Uchiha Productions. His family had produced movies and television show for years, often pulling story lines from books – most of which were published with Hyuuga Publishing.

So naturally Sasuke had to do an internship with them. Even if it was only for a semester, he was getting college credits for it – a win win in his eyes.

Hinata’s door was closed, so he was unsure if she was inside. He knocked a few times and heard her timid voice telling him to come inside.

Sasuke pushed the door open to find her desk cluttered with papers and an office lined with shelves. She was focused on the computer in front of her and looked at Sasuke as he entered.

“Uchiha-san?”

“I have something for you,” Sasuke said, closing the door and walking up to her. He held up the book in his hand and saw the girl pale.

“Did you open that?”

“I had to,” he said, placing it down in front of her, “in order to find out who it belonged to.”

“I—”

“You didn’t leave your name, which—” Sasuke coughed, “I understood after I looked through a few pages.”

Hinata brought her hands up to her face, “I am so embarrassed.”

“I didn’t realize that they were together,” Sasuke admitted.

Hinata looked down at her journal and then up at Sasuke. “Excuse me?”

“I didn’t realize that Shino and Kiba were together,” Sasuke said again. “I noticed they hang out a bit – you included. I just didn’t realize that they were a couple. They’re lucky to have someone like you draw them.”

Sasuke didn’t realize that it was possible for Hinata to turn a brighter shade of red. It took all he had in him to compliment her and she woudn’t even look his direction. He stood awkwardly in front of her as she leaned forward in her seat to hide herself from him.

Hinata mumbled something but he didn’t catch it. “I can’t hear you,” he told her, feeling a bit annoyed with how she behaved.

Hinata sat up and turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. “I said they a-aren’t together.

“What? Then why—”

“W-when I was in high school,” Hinata began, twiddling the book under her fingers. “Shino and Kiba were my only friends. They did everything with me, and I was around them a lot. But I started to notice how they a-acted around one another and thought that _maybe_ they would make a cute couple. So…I started to draw them in a doujin.” 

“A doujin?”

“A BL doujin,” Hinata confirmed.

“BL?”

“…Boy’s Love.”

Sasuke stared at her and then found his face becoming flush. “You write a comic about your friends falling in love even though that hasn’t happened in real life?”

Hinata nodded.

“And you…post it on the internet?”

Hinata nodded again.

“And—they don’t know, do they?”

“You’re not going to tell them, are you!?” Hinata exclaimed, as she jumped up.

“No,” Sasuke said, walking to the seat in front of her desk, “Unless you give me the link.”

“W-why?”

“Your art is good,” he admitted, “And I want to see how you put them together.”

“I was seventeen at the time—” Hinata explained with a swallow. “It is stupid. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“Three years later and it’s still going on? I’m impressed, Hyuuga,” Sasuke leaned back in the chair. Hinata looked at him with silent anger on her face.

“I-I can’t share the link with you.”

“Why not?” Sasuke asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

“They…aren’t the only couple in that story,” Hinata confessed.

Sasuke watched as she began to bite her lip with nervousness. _They aren’t the only couple? What does she mean by that?_

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well,” Hinata began, “There are other people that you know in the story.”

Sasuke blinked at her. “You wrote about me and Naruto, didn’t you?”

Hinata groaned and put her face in her hands again, embarrassed to face Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed the book in front of her once again before she could take it out of his grasp. He had only seen the first couple pages, full of Shino and Kiba smiling with one another. As he progressed, the pages got…well, he was impressed with her talent and anatomy knowledge to say the least.

That is when he stumbled into pictures of him and Naruto. He was surprised by how she drew his face, extenuating details he didn’t realize he had. Of course, every drawing of him he was either frowning or yelling at Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was always with a sunny disposition – he could tell that she drew him with great care.

“Uchiha-san—”

“I must confess, Hyuuga,” Sasuke began, “You are talented.”

“I’m so sorry—”

“I’m taking this,” he shook the book at her. “And I’m not giving it back until you share the link with me. You have a week. Now if you will excuse me—” he straightened out his tie, “I have an internship to get back to.”

Sasuke nodded at the paled Heiress of Hyuuga Publishing and walked out of the office before she could say another word.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three - I'd Choose You Over and Over

Hinata sat in the café, writing at full speed on her laptop. She had an idea for a story that she couldn’t get out of her mind. Thankfully, she submitted her portion of her project with Sasuke to him earlier than she anticipated and that allowed her to focus all her attention on her own work.

“Hinata!”

The young girl looked up, blowing her bangs out of her face. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten approached her tables with huge smiles on their faces.

“Look at you, being all studious,” Tenten teased and Hinata smiled back at her.

“I thought you all were going out with the guys tonight?”

“We _were_ but apparently there’s some sort of sports match they would rather watch instead,” Sakura rolled her eyes. “We figured we’d find you here and ask you to join us. What do you say?”

“Oh—” Hinata began, but was distracted by the buzz of her phone. Sasuke was calling. “Hold on. Hello?”

“Are you free right now?”

Hinata looked at her friends who began to talk to one another, “I’m not sure, why?”

“I just need us to go over a few things for the project. I found some new resources that may work against our claim and I wanted to know your opinion on it.”

Hinata wasn’t shocked that Sasuke was working on their project during a Friday night, she was shocked that he was asking to work on the project _with her_ on a Friday night.

“Aren’t you going to hang out with everyone?” She asked, lowering her voice so her friends don’t get suspicious.

“Hang out? With who—oh. Naruto asked me to watch a game, but I told him I’m busy. If you’re going, this can wait until tomor—”

“No! I can work on it now,” Hinata interrupted. After weeks of being in a disagreement with Sasuke and feeling awkward around him, she feels like they’ve reached…an understanding. Without the project, Hinata was not even sure she would have been able to face him. “Did you want me to meet you somewhere?”

“I’ll text you the address to my apartment,” Sasuke said.

“Y-y-your apartment?” Hinata stuttered, wondering if anyone had been to his apartment.

“Is that a problem?”

Was it a problem? Hinata had never gone over to a guy’s apartment before, besides Neji’s – the one he shared with Rock Lee. She noticed that the girls were now looking at her with very curious expressions and Hinata gave them an uneasy smile.

“No, that’s not a problem. I’ll see you there in twenty minutes.”

She hung up the phone and Ino folded her arms, “What was that about?”

“I’m sorry everyone, I have to do something right now. It’s for school.”

“It can’t wait until tomorrow?” Tenten asked, pouting her lips.

Hinata shook her head, “This part of the project is due tomorrow, so we have to get it done tonight. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, Hinata,” Sakura smiled at her, “We’ll see you next time?”

“Hopefully,” Hinata smiled back, feeling somewhat grateful that she didn’t have to go out tonight. She had to mentally prepare for those type of outings.

The girls waved goodbye and Hinata packed her bags. She noticed that Sasuke was close by and ended up buying hot chocolates for them both – she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Hinata considered herself lucky when she found a parking spot in front of his building. Her anxiety caused her hands to shake and she took a few deep breaths in the elevator. There was nothing wrong with Sasuke, but everything in her screamed that it was wrong of her to visit a guy’s apartment by herself. Years of elders telling her to be prim and proper were going out the window with each step she made towards his door.

“You got here faster than I expected,” Sasuke greeted her and Hinata shook away her bad thoughts.

“I was close by,” Hinata said offering him a cup. “Hot chocolate.”

“You could just get me a black coffee next time,” he said, taking a sip anyways.

Hinata smiled at him and took her shoes off. His apartment wasn’t small, nor was it huge. It was designed as though it was fresh out of a magazine. There was some sort of nautical theme going on.

“Did you design this place yourself?” Hinata asked, following him to the table in the kitchen where his laptop was.

“My brother did,” Sasuke told her as he sat down next to her. “There’s a plug on the wall over there.”

Hinata found it and began to settle in, “He did a really nice job.”

“He’s gay, so he has taste,” Sasuke said causing Hinata to giggle at that. “He’s actually part of the business that we are doing the project on.”

Hinata began opening her laptop only to freeze in place. “Isn’t that a conflict of interest?”

“No, I already asked the professor about it. Just as long as we both don’t work there.”

“Wow,” Hinata sighed, “Your brother is lucky to work for Akatsuki. They are really big in the media world right now. I love taking their quizzes.”

“You would,” he scoffed. “But that’s what I wanted to go over this with you. The city of Konoha is trying to tear them apart due to the popularity they’ve been getting. I feel like we need to reflect that in the marketing strategy portion.”

Hinata nodded her head, looking at Sasuke’s laptop screen. For the next hour and a half, they brainstormed and smoothed out their project. Although a portion of it had to be turned in tomorrow for the midterm, Hinata was extremely satisfied with the finished product. She watched as Sasuke had submitted the assignment and took a sigh of relief.

“Now we just have to work on the final half of the project and the essay. The next month and a half will be busy,” He commented, going over his virtual calendar on his computer.

“Wait, scroll back.” Hinata asked, as he reached a certain date. “Naruto’s birthday is coming up soon.”

“So it is,” Sasuke said, scrolling past it once again.

“Is he doing anything?” She asked, casually resting her head on her arms and looking up at him. Sasuke still managed to look put together at the end of the day, causing Hinata to feel envious of him. The bags under his eyes on the other hand…

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” he shrugged her off. “I’ll just buy him lunch and give him a gift.”

“I see,” Hinata replied, watching his fingers as he typed. “You didn’t want to go see them tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Why?” Hinata asked, yawning and reaching for her phone. She noticed she had a missed text from Hanabi.

“I’d rather be here with you,” Sasuke told her, still looking at his screen. Hinata widened her eyes as she looked at him and noticed that Sasuke froze in place.

Hinata knitted her eyebrow in worry, “Not with your friends?”

“They only like to party,” he shrugged it off, “I’m more a work before play sort of person.”

“What if I didn’t want to work on our project? What if I said let’s just watch a movie instead?”

“Then I’d still choose you, I guess.” Sasuke frowned, avoiding her gaze.

“Over your own friends?”

“Yes, Hyuuga. Over my own friends.”

“What if I was just sitting here, doodling you and Naruto together.”

“I would still choose to sit next to you and mind my own business. Why is that so hard to believe?”

Hinata paused. She was at a loss for words. “Are you saying…that you like hanging out with me?”

Sasuke groaned, getting up from his seat, “You can leave anytime you want.”

Hinata giggled, “You just said—”

“Yes!” Sasuke exclaimed, turning back towards her. “I would choose you again and again over partying and hanging out with my friend because _you_ and _I_ actually get along! Is that so hard to believe?” Hinata was amused by how exasperated he sounded.

“It’s just…everyone wants to be around you. You’ve been gone for two years and so they miss their friend. I feel like your company is wasted on me.”

Sasuke shook his head and leaned forward on the table, “Your company is the only company I’ve enjoyed since I’ve gotten back,” Sasuke told her truthfully. Hinata felt a blush on her face and was aware of how close they are. “Besides, you tell me the plot to your storyline before you publish it to your fans. Isn’t that also being wasted on me?”

Hinata fought the urge to roll her eyes, “You bribed me into that. That was your own fault.”

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smirk at her and that’s when Hinata realized for the first time that she was in trouble.

“Sue me,” he shrugged. “Now tell me if you’re hungry for waffles or cereal.”

Hinata looked away, a blush forming and a smile on her face. She grabbed her phone before he noticed. “Do you have any cinnamon rolls?”


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Coffee Preferences

When Sasuke entered the coffee shop, he knew he was in trouble. After weeks of Hinata buying both of them coffee for their project sessions, Sasuke knew it was time for him to return the favor.

Except he had no fucking idea what Hinata even drank.

The first morning Hinata got him something, it was just a regular black coffee.

“I didn’t know how you take it,” she had said as she placed the cup in front of him, “so I brought creamers and sugars.”

“I drink it black, thanks.”

And that was that. Ever since then, Hinata had brought him a regular black coffee and placed it in front of him with a smile. Except the occasional night when they worked on the project and she brought him hot chocolate instead. She was too considerate, which he found annoying at times. Why did she have to be nice? Why couldn’t she have been like Neji, who simply didn’t care?

Sasuke hesitated with the menu. He considered texting Hinata, but he wanted it to be a _surprise_. He knew he couldn’t text Naruto – who was always still sound asleep at 7am in the morning.

He reached the S’s in his contacts and hovered over Sakura’s name. Would she know? She was probably getting off of her night shift at the hospital. Without thinking much about it, he pressed the call button next to her name.

“Sasuke, is everything okay?” Sakura answered. He could hear just how tired she was and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to ruin everyone’s morning.

“Yeah, everything is fine. I’m just…Do you know how Hinata takes her coffee?”

“…huh?”

“Hinata brings me coffee to our study sessions every time we meet and I wanted to bring the coffee this time, but I’ve never asked her how she takes it so now I’m standing in the coffee shop looking like an idiot.”

He heard Sakura laughing on the other side of the phone and he cursed under his breath.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sakura said, catching her breath. “It’s just so _weird_ to hear about you doing something _nice_ for once, even if it is for Hinata-chan.”

“Look, if you’re just going to make fun of me—”

“She usually gets something sweet,” Sakura cut him off. “If they have a cinnamon roll flavor or something similar, get that. She has a sweet tooth.”

“Oh,” he said, “Thanks.”

“Don’t break her heart,” Sakura sang before hanging up on him.

He stared at his phone, contemplating what she meant before stepping up to the cash register to order a cinnamon roll latte for Hinata, completely ignoring the blush on his face.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little harder to write for some reason... I mean this entire story is a College AU! lol at least I'm providing a little clarity between these two :)

Hinata was handed a beer and all she could do was stare at it.

“It’s not going to bite you,” Kiba told her.

“You know I don’t like beer,” Hinata pouted back. He rolled his eyes and took it for himself.

“It’s all we have right now.”

“Sorry we couldn’t get your special wine,” Shino said, taking a sip from his own beer.

“I shouldn’t drink anyways,” Hinata sighed, “I have to meet up with someone tomorrow morning.”

“Who?” Kiba’s voice got louder whenever he was feeling defensive.

“Sasuke. We are working on a project together.”

“Ugh,” Kiba groaned, “That asshole is so pretentious.”

Hinata giggled, agreeing just a bit. It was a Friday night and the first time she was able to see her best friends since before the summer started. It didn’t surprise her when they moved in together and she secretly felt grateful for more story material for her comic.

But lately, thinking about her comic brought her dread. Sasuke still had her sketchbook hostage and she wasn’t about to back down easily. She already had a plan in place for getting back her art, without releasing her artist name to him.

“Pick a movie, Hinata,” Shino said while handing her the remote.

…

“I propose a truce,” Hinata announced once Sasuke reached the library table she sat at. She made sure to get there early and mark her claim; she was prepared to strike.

“A truce? I didn’t realize we were at war,” he deadpanned, placing down a coffee in front of him. He brought out his laptop and set it on the table. “Well? Out with it.”

“Oh,” Hinata flushed, placing a USB thumb drive on the table, and pushing it towards him. “That’s the comic in its entirety.”

“The comic based on your friends?” He asked, widening his eyes.

“The same one. I ask for my sketchbook and y-your silence in return,” Hinata said, cringing at her stuttering.

Sasuke took the thumb drive and placed it in his computer, causing Hinata to jump.

“What are you doing!?” she whisper-shouted.

“I’m checking to make sure this is what you say it is,” he rolled his eyes. She watched as he brought the file up and the picture he chose was one that was…well not appropriate for the library, that’s for sure.

“Put it away,” Hinata practically begged and Sasuke exited out, a smirk upon his face.

“Seems legit,” He commented. He reached for the sketchbook in his bag and handed it to her. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you,” Hinata asked, somewhat relieved, somewhat suspicious of him.

After that, they worked on the project for the next hour and a half, with Sasuke leading the way and Hinata agreeing to the parts that he gives her. They reached a mutual understanding and parted ways.

At least, that’s what Hinata thought when she saw him earlier that day. She was surprised to see him at Sakura and Ino’s apartment later that night.

As all of her friends entered college, they made a silent pact to continue to stay friends. Hinata made the effort to show up to parties whenever she could, but committed more to the brunches that happened the next day.

Naruto was the one to invite her, telling her how crucial it was that she showed up to the first of the year party. He was convincing when he said that they all hadn’t seen each other over summer, except for maybe once or twice. He told her how much he missed her and how he wasn’t the only one. Hinata was hesitant but agreed to show up.

A part of her didn’t was socially exhausted from the week, but most of her friends knew better than to go all out for the first party – they did have an entire semester for shenanigans.

So after convincing her sister to drive her home that night, Hinata placed herself down on a couch with a cup of some fruity alcohol punch that Sakura poured for her.

And Sasuke wound up sitting next to her.

“Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed when he entered the apartment. He threw his arms around him, pushing Sasuke into Hinata. Hinata laughed as Sasuke gave her “help me” eyes. Naruto managed to pull him up and into the kitchen where they had beer pong set up.

Hinata embraced the buzz the alcohol gave her and watched the chick flick on the TV. Her friends talked to her as they moved around her and she smiled with joy whenever she was in their company.

Sasuke found his way back to the spot, a beer can in his hand now.

“Are you having fun, Uchiha-san?” Hinata asked.

“You can just call me Sasuke,” he told her, causing her to flush.

“O-oh, I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun—”

“Are you always so prim and proper?” he asked, a smile on his face. Hinata noticed his cheeks were flushed and he leaned in closer than usual, catching her off guard.

“Most of the time,” she breathed, trying to keep her distance from him. His smile was a strange feature on his face, but she didn’t find it unpleasant at all.

She actually found him sorta cute.

Naruto came back, this time sitting on the arm of the couch next to Hinata. He talked over her to Sasuke mainly, but she quietly enjoyed the way he would reach over her.

Naruto was a complicated topic for Hinata but in the end, she knew her heart couldn’t handle him. The way that he smiled _like that_ with everyone, and the way he would grab your hands and pull them close to him. The way he made you laugh.

Hinata felt that Naruto was a treasure best shared amongst everyone. They were all enamored with him in one way or another.

The dynamic between Naruto and Sasuke was always a fragile one, Hinata thought. But it made her heart pine and it was a great addition to her story after Sasuke had left for college. She remembered how broody Naruto had gotten and wanted to encapsulate those emotions in her own artwork.

Hinata wondered if Sasuke had even bothered reading her comic yet.

She took another big sip of her drink and felt just how hot she was.

“I’m going outside,” she told both of them and Naruto quickly took over her seat.

Hinata tried to ignore the way Sasuke watched her leave.

The fresh air on the balcony made her aware of just how small her world was. Hinata watched as people walked past or drove away in their cards. The stars and moon weren’t visible due to city smog, but Hinata enjoyed the atmosphere that the city of Konoha had.

She was silent as she was joined by someone, who was nearly as silent as her. He stood next to her and watched the city, not daring to break the comfort between them.

Hinata was beginning to grow fond of Sasuke.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Crime Detectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably really pushing this prompt hahaha but I really wasn’t sure what to do for this day. I hope you enjoy anyways!

“I had a weird dream last night,” Hinata brought up to Sasuke one November afternoon.

They were at his apartment doing homework together. It was nearing the end of the Fall semester and he was in the habit of inviting her over – just cause he could. It was easier to work with Hinata, he realized. If they weren’t in the same class together, she had already taken the class or knew what the professor was looking for. She was also the only other person he knew in the same major as him.

“A weird dream?” he asked, shocked she even was making conversation other than school.

Hinata blushed and doodled in her notes, “A weird dream with _you_ in it.”

“Oh?” he asked, his curiosity peaking. “What happened in the dream.”

“It was a bit funny,” Hinata said, meeting his eyes. “Itachi-san had asked us to be guest reporters for Akatsuki. Someone was placing bowls of ramen around the town. But then we ended up telling everyone we were detectives instead – because the bowls of ramen were driving everyone crazy. You couldn’t walk without your foot getting stuck in one.”

“Sounds like Naruto’s dream life,” Sasuke noted, causing Hinata to laugh.

“Exactly! We went to him first and I remember you opening his apartment door and a sea of ramen flowed out!” Hinata exclaimed, moving her hands along with the story. “Naruto admitted that he was trying to see if he could take a bath in ramen and you—” Hinata stopped with widened eyes. “Well, you stop him.”

Sasuke frowned. Something wasn’t adding up. “I stopped him how?”

“You told him to stop,” Hinata said, avoiding his gaze once again.

“Don’t tell me—”

“I’m not—”

“You’re having perverted dreams about me and Naruto, aren’t you?” Sasuke asked, causing Hinata to cover her face in embarrassment.

“Not intentionally. It was probably triggered by the other day when we all went out for ramen and Naruto bought you your bowl—”

“Only because I forgot my wallet!”

“And I just thought that was chivalrous of him,” Hinata teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed.

He threw an almond at Hinata, “Don’t think you can just hang out with me and Naruto just for story ideas.”

Hinata sighed contentedly, “You two are just too easy.”

“Have you drawn anything new?” He asked, completely ignoring his computer.

“S-sort of,” Hinata admitted, biting her lip with nervousness. “It’s kind of based on the dream.”

“Show me,” he said, shutting his laptop.

“It’s not—”

“I have Kiba’s number now,” he threatened by holding up his phone. “I think he might want to know.”

“It’s not with Kiba!” she gasped and he smirked.

“Naruto would want to know to.”

“Hmm,” she said, pulling out her iPad, “It’s almost like you _like_ that I draw you and Naruto together.”

“It’s good storytelling,” he replied, pulling the iPad to him. Hinata had opened it to the page that she was working on.

Naruto and Sasuke were detectives and after they finished solving the crime, they celebrated with ramen and…a lack of clothes.

“How are you so good at this?” Sasuke asked, “Have you ever seen a—”

“Sasuke—” Hinata groaned, “Don’t even _finish_ that sentence.”

“I honestly wish I was this big—”

“Sasuke! It’s not even _you_ per se, it’s just your essence.”

He held up the iPad to his face, “This is my alternative self in another universe.”

Hinata grabbed the iPad and pulled out her pen, “Here, I’ll draw you for real.”

“Really?” he asked, eyes wide. “I don’t need you to.”

“I will,” she said, “It’s been a while since I’ve drawn someone…not from memory.”

Sasuke held still while she sketched. He watched the concentration on her face and how her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the screen. She had the screen hidden, so he was unsure what exactly she was working on. He couldn’t admit how nervous it made him feel.

Sasuke had never felt nervous around another person before, except maybe Sakura but in different ways. Hinata was different. She was sweet, shy, and helpful. She was also very gullible. He couldn’t help but feel protective of her. In his eyes, she was someone who was growing precious to him, and that freaked him out.

What did that mean?

“Finished!” She said, holding out the iPad to him. “I think I captured your stiffness, quite well.”

Sasuke looked at the drawing and it was different from the cartoony style he was used to. This was more realistic and very spot on. It was almost like…

“This looks like one of those Wanted posters that police artists sketch up,” he laughed.

“That’s what I was going for!” Hinata beamed, taking the iPad from him. He watched as she put “Wanted” on top and signed her name on the bottom.

“I expect a copy of that or else I’ll tell Naruto you dream about him,” Sasuke told her, the threat light on the tip of his tongue.

“I will make sure it’s laminated, just in case you choose to eat ramen around it,” she smiled in response.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at the smile on her face and he realized that maybe he was in deeper trouble than holding her precious secret.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Desire

It was her lips.

Sasuke knew that her lips were the reason he couldn’t focus on anyone or anything else.

Hinata pulled some sort of magic today and her eyelashes seemed longer, and her lips looked bigger. She wore a knitted sweater that hugged her curves and every time she laughed, he felt like he wanted to hide her from everyone who had eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Sakura asked over the crowd, pulling him away. “Did you drink too much?”

Sasuke released a shaky breath, looking at the cup he held. It was pure whiskey. “Probably.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” She urged, but he simply shook his head.

“I am going to get some water.” He pulled away from the group and towards the bar.

It was Ino’s idea to celebrate the end of the Fall semester by going out to whatever bar and club would accept them. Not only that, but it was an early celebration for Hinata’s birthday since no one would be able to meet over the break.

Sasuke accepted with great hesitation but seeing her dancing with everyone and seeing how happy she was – well, he didn’t have any regrets over it now.

Instead, he mulled his own feelings over cups of whiskey. He found himself being a dark cloud over their ray of sun and rainbows, and he ended up keeping his distance.

“Are you also getting water?” A voice asked behind him and he turned to see the bane of his existence at the moment. Instead of replying, he just nodded and watched as she took her place next to him. He could smell the perfume that mixed with her sweat and noticed that the smile on her face was dazzling.

Sasuke felt dizzy.

He asked the bartender for two waters and gave one to Hinata, before walking away from her. Instead of going back, he made his way out the front door of the club and stood outside in the cold. There was no snow in Konoha yet, but he could feel it in the air.

His breath came out in visible huffs of air and he remembered when he was a young child, pretending to be dragons with his brother. The memory was nostalgic, and he felt a longing he didn’t think he still had in him.

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke turned to the side and saw Hinata once again. She had followed him outside, to the side of the building where no one was gathered. Everyone was inside, keeping away from the cold.

“Did you want to go home?” she asked, concern on her face.

“I’m fine,” he told her, pushing his body away from the wall only to stumble into her from lack of balance. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” she said, “Did you drink too much?”

“Probably,” he repeated, feeling a sense of déjà vu. “I’ll be fine. I’ve drank more before.”

“Doesn’t mean you should do it again,” she reprimanded. She took out her phone and pulled up a ride app. “I’ll take you home.”

“No!” he said, lowering her phone. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, placing both hands beside her face. “This is _your_ night. I’m not going to ruin it for you.”

“You’re not ruining it,” she whispered. “I have had my fill of fun tonight, trust me. They’re about to close anyways – it’s almost 2 o’clock.”

“I…I don’t want to ruin it,” he whispered back, falling forward so his face was in the crook of her neck.

“S-Sasuke?” Hinata asked, her voice trembling.

But Sasuke couldn’t pull away.

“Let’s stay like this,” he whispered into her ear. “Just let me stay like this.” Sasuke pulled her close and hugged her tightly against him. He could feel her breath against his skin as her hands hesitantly wrapped around him. He felt her hands clutch at his own sweater and he wanted them to just stay there.

“We should go,” she told him, pulling herself away so she could look him in the face. “I’m going to text the group and tell them we are leaving, okay?”

Sasuke nodded, not able to feel his mouth open. She grabbed hold of his hand and he leaned his head against her shoulder – not quite familiar with physical touch, but not wanting to leave her presence anytime soon.

Before he knew it, they were in a car and Hinata was urging him to drink water.

“You’re spilling it all over,” she chastised him.

“It’s your fault,” he said, “You keep distracting me.”

“I’m not—”

“Your lips,” he said, causing her to freeze, “are the distraction.”

“S-S-Sasuke!” Hinata squealed, before pushing the water bottle in his face. “Please drink water!”

He took the bottle and watched as she folded her arms over her chest and turn away from him. The ride was scarily silent and Sasuke begrudgingly drank from the bottle. He watched her silhouette through the city lights and felt that he couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

When the car stopped in front of his apartment, Sasuke was surprised that Hinata left the car as well, but he didn’t question it. His head was still spinning, and he wasn’t sure where his keys were.

“You gave them to me before we got into the car,” she said, pulling on his hand. “Now enter the pin code so we can get inside the building.”

“It’s 8743,” he told her, “So you can get in whenever you want.”

“I-I won’t remember it,” she stated, pressing it into the pad anyways. He could see her flush, even in darkness.

“I’ll remind you of it,” he told her, opening the door for both of them. Sasuke trailed after Hinata as she pressed the elevator open. Her phone was in her hands, checking the group chat.

“Everyone was disappointed we left early,” she told him.

“I’m sure they’re disappointed that _you_ left. I didn’t do much but sulk tonight,” he commented as he watched the numbers reach the 7th floor.

The elevator opened and Hinata watched as Sasuke stumbled out of the doors, holding on to the wall.

“I have never seen you so drunk before,” Hinata told him, holding him upright. “We’re almost there, hang on.”

Sasuke listened to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“W-wait, Sasuke,” Hinata said, her voice disconcerted. She pushed him up, but he held on tightly to her and she sighed. She walked slowly towards the end of the hallway where his apartment was and took the keys out of her small purse. “Stop being a child.”

“Will you tuck me in if I refuse?” he teased; his breath was hot on her neck.

“Only if you behave,” she said, pushing the door open. “Now go get ready for bed.”

“You’re not going to leave?” he asked in a way that pulled at Hinata’s heartstrings. She had never seen Sasuke so… _vulnerable_ before.

“Not yet, I’ll tuck you in,” she smiled and went to go sit down on the small couch that seemed to appear to be more for decoration instead of comfort. He went to his room to shower and she informed her sister that she was going to be a little longer than usual getting home. She also updated her friends that Sasuke was too drunk to function and most of them begged for videos.

“Oh, you’re still here.”

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and quickly glanced away with a blush on her face. She was caught off guard by Sasuke not wearing a shirt.

“I told you, I would tuck you in,” she muttered, twiddling with her phone in her hands.

“I feel better now that I took a shower,” he said, leaning against hallway way.

“I-I’m really glad,” Hinata answered, her gaze still avoiding him.

“Why won’t you look at me?” he asked.

“Because you’re not wearing a shirt,” Hinata said, embarrassed.

“You’ve drawn me without a shirt before.”

“I’ve drawn your _character_ without a shirt before,” she huffed in reply.

“I don’t wear a shirt to sleep. Didn’t you say you were going to tuck me in?” he teased, sounding not as drunk as he was earlier in the night.

“I did,” Hinata stood up, “After you.”

Sasuke pushed off the wall with a smirk and Hinata followed him into his room. ‘

“It’s surprisingly normal in here,” she admitted as he got into the bed.

“What were you expecting?” he asked as he pulled the covers over him. Hinata stood next to him in bed as she looked around.

“A racecar bed with the way you were acting tonight,” she smiled, her eyes teasing him.

Sasuke laughed and looked up at her before shifting to the side and patting the space next to him. “Sit down.”

Hinata hesitated, but she sat down next to him, “Are you comfortable?” she asked, avoiding his lingering eyes.

“I am now,” he replied.

Hinata nodded, clutching at the purse strap around her torso. She was startled when Sasuke reached up to grab her hand and pull it towards him.

“Stay,” he whispered, his voice soft and longing. “Stay with me.”

“I-I can’t…,” she whispered back, not sure what else to say.

He pulled her down on to the bed and positioned himself on top of her. “I won’t do anything. It’s late, let’s just sleep.”

“N-no,” she told him, feeling how close he was to her. He was still shirtless and Hinata could see the muscles along his arms and torso – she was close enough to touch them if she wanted. “I’m…sweaty and I want to take a shower.”

“’s fine,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her shoulder. “You smell good.”

Hinata felt warm. Her face felt warm, her body where Sasuke was touching her felt warm. “Let me put my purse on the floor.”

Sasuke let her remove the small purse, not giving her time to check her phone. He went to turn off the lights and she laid back down while he grasped her hand in his.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, the word slurring in his mouth.

“Goodnight,” she sighed, feeling content to be in a bed.

Sasuke moved his arm and hugged her tightly, causing her to squeak. He pulled her against him, so that he spooned her through the covers.

The last thing he remembered was smelling her hair and feeling her warmth and dreaming of how her lips would taste.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Forever, for Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A poem for today <3 I like to think of this as a turning point in the story!

She peered down a hole and saw red eyes flash back at her.

Her feet would not pull her away.

Instead, the eyes blinked.

A monster pushed her.

And she fell, for what felt like Eternity.

Without peeking, she could feel fear crawl under her skin.

Fear with sharp teeth and a laugh.

Or was it a cry?

She wanted to scream, but it locked her voice away and ripped it to shreds.

And she fell, for what felt like Eternity.

A hand reached out and held her own.

The warmth was overwhelming.

The red eyes looked at her, this time in comfort.

Her heart slowed, knowing she was not alone.

They fell Forever, for Eternity.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: The Things Left Unsaid

Hinata was cold as she walked through the campus. She was sure her cheeks were red from the chill, wishing she had a warm drink in her hands.

The spring semester had started a couple weeks ago, and she shared only one class with – well, that didn’t matter now.

The days went by slowly and the winter air chilled her insides out. Every day, the sky matched her mood.

“Did something happen, onee-chan?” Hanabi barged into her room one day. “You’re incredibly moody. Even dad is starting to pick up on something and he’s as dense as a rock.”

“I’m okay,” Hinata smiled, but the sadness in her eyes gave her true self away.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, “You’re obviously _not_ okay.” 

It took everything in Hinata to tell Hanabi that _no, she was not okay,_ but she didn’t want her sister to know that. She didn’t want her sister to know that she was not on speaking terms with Sasuke Uchiha and that she was pretty sure it was all her fault.

The memory played in her mind over and over for the last month.

_Hinata had woken up to Sasuke holding her. He was warm and comforting and she was utterly confused. Her phone kept vibrating and she had a massive headache. The sun was coming in through the window and she didn’t like it._

_Sasuke wouldn’t let go of her, but she had to escape while he still slept._

_At least she tried. He had woken up the moment she left his arms._

_“What—” Sasuke began, confusion on his mind. “What happened?”_

_Hinata was an idiot. Sasuke didn’t remember a thing and Hinata was the one who would have to deal with the consequences._

_“Nothing,” she told him. “I’m going to leave now. Thank you for letting me stay the night.”_

_“Hinata, wait—” Sasuke called out after her, but she had slammed the bedroom door in a hurry to get away._

_Instead she ran out of the apartment and didn’t look back._

Hinata hadn’t heard a word from Sasuke since.

Now that the Fall semester was over, she had no reason to contact him. He was no longer doing an internship at Hyuuga Publishing, which Hinata was a little relieved about.

She had no deserve to seek out Sasuke Uchiha ever again.

_So why was he constantly on her mind?_

Instead of seeing her friends over break, she poured herself into her comic. Hinata was planning on ending the story soon. She had about five chapters left to write and although it was bittersweet, she was looking forward to working on something that wasn’t tied to her friends or her creepy high school fantasies.

As she entered the classroom, she noticed that Sasuke was already sitting in front. He was looking at his phone – probably checking his calendar for the day. Hinata turned to walk to the back of the classroom and she sat down, pulling out her sketchbook. She heard a shuffle and then felt his stare, but she refused to meet his eyes.

After class, he was the one to leave first.

…

Hinata spent the end of her days reading the comments people left on her comic series. She had to admit, she was quite popular, and it made her feel pretty good about herself. The idea popped into her head when she talked about future plans for after high school with Kiba and Shino. Kiba was planning to take over his mom’s vet clinic and Shino wanted to learn more about bugs so naturally Hinata created a story of flower shop being right next to a animal grooming shop.

As the story progressed, Hinata added on a ramen shop and a tattoo shop just across the street, creating two lovable ships for the world to enjoy.

Although, if she had to pick a shop for Sasuke based on how she knew him now – she would have picked an electronics store. He was constantly on his phone or his laptop. She also remembered seeing his elaborate computer setup the night she stayed over.

He was a nerd but would never admit it.

Still, the work was near and dear to her as well as her fans. But there was one comment in particular that bothered her.

“Don’t forget about our deal.”

There was nothing about a deal happening in the story, so she had a feeling she knew who it was. Especially with the username Sharingan commenting.

Hinata glanced at her phone, not exactly sure what to say. Was there even anything to say?

Instead, Hinata took a picture of the first page of the next (unreleased) chapter and texted it to Sasuke.

Perhaps she didn’t need to say anything at all.

…

 **Sasuke (23:32):** Tell me why my character refuses to give Naruto’s character a tattoo

 **Sasuke (23:49):** Explain to me tomorrow at the café? 10am?

…

“It’s just a plot device,” Hinata explained as he scrolled through her storyboard. They sat in their usual corner. “He will eventually give him the tattoo in the end.”

Her hands were shaking and she felt like she couldn’t breathe, but she had shown up anyways.

He had ordered her a white chocolate latte along with an accompanying cinnamon roll, causing her heart to swoon just a little bit.

Sasuke had gotten straight to the point and asked her about her plans for the end of the story.

“It was so easy to find you,” he said, drinking his cold brew (in the middle of winter). “Your pen name is Byakusunshine. I can put two and two together.”

“Yet it took you this long,” she commented, licking a bit of frosting off the roll. Sasuke had paused to watch her, his eyes in a far-off place. “Although, your name wasn’t sneaky either. Sharingan? Everyone knows that is part of Uchiha Productions.”

“I wasn’t trying to be sneaky,” he shrugged. “I just wanted you to know that I found your work.”

“What did you think?” She asked, but what she really want to know was _“Why did you look for it?”_

“You can tell that the story is coming to a close,” he admitted, “But what really impresses is me is the feedback you receive. A lot of people enjoy your story and for good reason.”

Hinata had to blush at that, “T-thank you.”

“Are you planning on doing another one after this?”

“Yes, actually,” Hinata smiled, pulling her tablet to her so she could bring up the file. “This is sort of a rough draft right now, but I’m hoping to get it published one day. That would be a dream come true.” 

Her new story was different from her current one, which made her nervous. She experimented with the art style, but it still had her charm. The only thing that scared her was criticism from the crowd – that was what could make or break her.

“This is…actually really good,” Sasuke sounded shocked. “Do you mind if I show this to Itachi?”

Hinata’s eyes widened, “O-oh sure! I can send you the file.”

“He’s actually—well, he’s been asking about you recently,” Sasuke admitted as Hinata worked on sending the file.

“W-why?”

“He was probably charmed by you at the interview we did for our project last semester,” Sasuke shrugged. “My brother usually enjoys having weird company around.”

“I don’t think he’s the only one,” Hinata smiled, throwing the insult back on Sasuke, causing him to laugh.

They spent the rest of the time, talking and catching up in their own way. Sasuke spoke of assignments and Hinata told him what her family’s company was working on.

Hinata knew one day that she would have to apologize and tell him the little ways that she missed him, but she knew that right now she wanted to enjoy her time with him. At this moment, it was better that those words were left unsaid. Even if it was an illusion, she didn’t want to break it.

She wanted to be here in this café, laughing with him and feeling the warmth he brought her. 


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Taking us back in time a little! This story takes place in the middle of the fall semester

**_OCTOBER, Junior Year_ **

Sasuke was sitting in front of Hinata, clenching his fists in his lap. It was the most ridiculous request, but he couldn’t ask anyone else.

“Why can’t you ask Sakura?” Hinata asked, her head still looking at the floor. He noticed the blush on her face and he felt a second wave of embarrassment.

“It’s not—Sakura and I just have an understanding and I don’t want to ruin it. We’re…in a better place now,” he mumbled, feeling like he was avoiding her gaze on purpose now.

“It _has_ to be me?”

Sasuke nodded.

“W-w-why!” she exclaimed, “We can’t tell I-I-Itachi-san that we are d-d-dating!”

“It’s just for the day,” Sasuke said, “Itachi won’t know a thing.”

Sasuke was trying to kill two birds with one stone. His brother was notorious for gossiping and his parents were on him about “considering your future” and “finding a suitable partner”.

“I don’t think I could lie like that.” Hinata twiddled her fingers in her hand.

“I’ll do all the talking,” Sasuke said. “You just need to say hi and then ask your set of questions. That’s it.”

“I’m not—”

“Why can’t you just think of it like your story? Don’t they also have fake dating tropes?”

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes with sudden realization. “Well…it could be a good experience for building a plot.”

Sasuke smirked.

…

“Sasuke,” Itachi greeted as Sasuke and Hinata walked into the Akatsuki office. It was a bit more cramped than Hinata imagined, but she found it to be charming. The symbol of the company, red clouds, were drawn on the walls or hanging from the ceiling.

“Nii-san,” Sasuke replied back, “This is my girlfriend, Hinata. She’s also the one I’m doing the project with.”

“Hinata-chan, it’s wonderful to meet you,” Itachi smiled at her.

Hinata bowed back, “G-good evening! Thank you for having us!”

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” Itachi told her, “We could end up being family one day.”

“Itachi,” Sasuke warned, his eyes giving the same look he gives Naruto when Naruto is asking for Sasuke to go out with him.

“Shall we go to my desk?” Itachi asked, smiling at his younger brother.

Hinata was impressed with Itachi. He wore a casual suit and wore his hair back in a ponytail. He was completely opposite of Neji-nii.

“Who is this?” Itachi’s desk mate asked as they approached.

“This is my brother—”

“I know who your brother is, dumbass,” the man huffed, his teeth quite sharp looking. “I meant who is with him.”

“I’m Hinata,” Hinata replied, “It’s very nice to meet you!”

“This is his girlfriend,” Itachi added on. “And this is Kisame. Please don’t pay him no mind. He writes the Sports section of our esteemed online newspaper.”

Kisame snorted but went back to his work.

“So, you have questions?” he asked, after the two of them sat down.

And they did. Sasuke asked his own questions first and both him and Hinata took notes. Then Hinata asked her own questions, which she practiced in the mirror before today. She could feel how nervous she was and how shaky her hands were.

Sasuke must have noticed as well because he reached over to grab her hand. It was a simple gesture but one that Hinata was not used to. It took everything in her to not pull her hand away – she knew how crucial it was for Sasuke’s brother to believe they were dating.

“I have a feeling you’ll both pass with an A,” Itachi commemorated. “All your questions were very thorough.”

“Too thorough,” Kisame chimed in, “We aren’t as established as you’d like us to be.”

Sasuke shrugged, “Your company is still a great choice for our project. The faults make it easier for us to put it all together.”

“We all have faults,” Itachi commented, “Even you and Hinata.”

Hinata felt Sasuke freeze, “We are still a new couple.”

“Hinata-chan, when did Sasuke ask you out?”

“W-w-w-well—”

“I asked her out three weeks,” Sasuke replied, “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yet I know you had dinner with Otousan and Okaasan a week ago,” Itachi said, his smile beginning to look like a knife. “And I remember Okaasan mentioning how you were still single, even though you are _so handsome_.”

Hinata gulped and turned to look at Sasuke, who was positively steaming.

“They have no right to talk about my business,” Sasuke told him. “Especially with you.”

“Sasuke-san,” Hinata whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. He stole a glance at her before pushing himself out of the chair.

“Come on, we’re leaving,” he told her before walking away.

“Hinata,” Itachi stopped her, “I’m sorry that you were brought into this.”

Hinata shook her head, “Sasuke has been nothing but kind to me. I owe him a lot more than this. He _could_ have any partner he wants, but I know he works hard to make your parents happy. I-I understand him on that level…” She confessed.

Itachi blinked and dropped his smile for just a moment before bringing his hands up to her head and poking her on the forehead. “Maybe you can change his mind one day, hmm? Here,” he handed her his card, “Don’t be afraid to contact me if you ever want to learn his secrets.”

“Hinata!” Sasuke cried at the front door and Hinata waved goodbye once more, hiding the card away in the back of her jeans.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Ruby Wine Stained Her Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am absolutely SO SORRY for being behind. My only excuse is that life got in the way. Please enjoy this short drabble.

It was unintentional.

Sasuke had opened a bottle of wine to drink with dinner – something that was a deep, rich red and smelled of the end of winter.

It was Hinata who surprised him.

“I brought you chocolate,” she mumbled at the door, holding out a small box. “It’s dark chocolate, because I know you don’t like sweet things.”

“Come in,” he told her, and she complied, even though he knew that there was hesitation. It was the first time she had stepped foot in the house since the night she stayed over.

Hinata had commented on how the food smelled delicious and Sasuke invited her to stay.

“I made too much,” he confessed.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a date today,” Hinata smiled, taking a seat at the table. “Everyone else seems to.”

Sasuke simply shrugged, preparing the plates for both of them. He had poured her a glass of wine and she thanked him.

He had made a meat dish with tomato sauce and he enjoyed watching Hinata eating and drinking.

The wine reached her lips and caused her skin to flush. Her lips were pouting as she pointed out that Sasuke could date anyone he wanted.

“I wouldn’t want to go out tonight,” he told her, taking a sip for himself. “I am happy here. Valentine’s Day is always so crowded.”

“True,” she sighed. “It would have been nice to do some research at least. Last year, I found myself walking down the main street and doodled couples in a café.”

“You could date anyone you want to,” he observed, “Yet, you chose to spend today with me.”

Hinata smiled, her cheeks redder than usual, “You were the last one on my list.”

Sasuke wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Although he knew that it was just friendship chocolate, he also didn’t like the knowledge that she had given some to everyone else. It was just stupid chocolate anyways.

“This wine is good,” she admitted, changing the subject. “I never really took you for a wine drinker.”

“I drink it every so often,” he twirled his glass around. “On special occasions.”

“Did you really just want to have a date with yourself?” Hinata asked, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her, eyes dangerously on her lips, stained ruby red. “I found a better date in the end.”


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: The Language of Flowers

“You need tulips,” Ino declared. “Lots and lots of tulips.”

“Sasuke, don’t be shy,” Sakura smiled at him, her teeth open and wide. “It’s okay to admit that you have feelings for Hinata-chan!”

“She will love these. It’s a white day gift, right? Just make it a ‘Hey, let’s date gift!’”

“I’m this close to murdering you both,” Sasuke said through gritted teeth. “I just need flowers that are simple.”

“What sort of person doesn’t love red roses?” Sakura suggested, but Ino disagreed.

“No, we don’t want to come off that strong in the beginning. This is Hinata we are talking about.”

“What about this one,” Sasuke pointed to an already made bouquet of flowers.

“Definitely not!” Ino scolded, “That bouquet screams ‘My condolences’. In fact, I made it with that in mind.”

“Just give me anything,” he said, exasperated. “She’s about to get out of class.”

“Tulips it is! Low-key a declaration of love and we have quite a lot in stock, so I need to get rid of them.” Ino said, disappearing to the back of the shop.

“Don’t forget to smile when you give them to her too,” Sakura bumped him with her hip.

“Shut up,” he said, already smirking.

“Hinata is so lucky,” Sakura sighed. “I wish I got flowers.”

“Did you even give out chocolate to anyone on Valentine’s Day?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Myself,” she smiled. “It was the best damn chocolate I’ve had.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke hummed, “Looks like you owe yourself a White Day gift too.”

…

Sasuke waited at the end of the steps that housed Hinata’s classroom – the bouquet of tulips in his hand. Ino did a great job at creating a rainbow of tulips. It reminded Sasuke of spring, which was just next week.

“Sasuke?” he heard a voice behind him, and he turned to face Hinata.

Sasuke’s goal was to surprise Hinata, but she was the one to surprise him.

She had cut her hair off.

“Your hair,” he said, in complete shock.

“Do you hate it?” she asked, biting her lip.

“I love it,” he said, reaching up and touching the ends. “You’re beautiful with whatever hair style.”

Hinata blushed and focused on the flowers he held. “These tulips are gorgeous!”

Sasuke coughed, “They’re for you.”

Her eyes widened as he gave her the bouquet. “W-why?”

“It’s White Day,” he answered.

“You didn’t need to give me anything,” Hinata said. “It was just friendly chocolate anyways.”

“I know,” he replied, “but this isn’t for you as a friend. I was hoping you’d go on a date with me.”

“A-a-a date!?” Hinata exclaimed, her face turning as red as the flowers in front of her.

“Only if you want to,” he said, “no pressure.”

“I’m weird,” she frowned. “I wrote BL of you and my friends. I’ve never d-dated before and I have an extremely strict father. Not to mention my cousin and sister can be overbearing. I’m awkward and—”

“And smart, funny, gorgeous. You are an amazing artist, a brilliant writer. You’re easy to work with and you understand what it’s like to be from a powerful family business. You don’t take advantage of my status and I know that I can trust you,” Sasuke told her, with his eyes staring directly at her. “I have never felt this way about anyone before. I’m not asking you to take this seriously, but if we could at least start with one date…?”

Hinata smiled, lowering her eyes in a bashful manner. “Just one?”

“Two if you’ll have me,” Sasuke smiled.

“I’m free this Friday?”


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Indirect Kiss

Sasuke had taken them to the movies for their first date. He refused Hinata’s offer to buy popcorn and drinks – even denying the coupon she brought.

As Hinata watched the movie with him (some sort of superhero movie) she felt as stiff as a board. The tension between the two was so imminent that Hinata was unsure they were cut out for this date stuff. She snuck peaks at Sasuke throughout the movie and his attention was directed at the screen. She did not see him laugh, yell, or cry once.

Once the movie was over, Hinata frowned as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She had never gone to the movies with Sasuke before, but she knew that the way he acted was a bit unnatural. It was a bit…robotic and Hinata was unsure about it.

“Thank you for holding my drink,” she said as she returned.

“Hn,” he replied, keeping his answer curt. “Shall I take you home now?”

“O-oh, sure,” Hinata replied, trying not to show her disappointment.

Hinata had never really dated before. There was that one time she asked Naruto to prom as friends – but then him and Sasuke got into a terrible fight right before school ended and both of them ended up in the hospital. She visited him, vowing to enjoy the night even though he wouldn’t be there with her.

Kiba tried to ask her out once, back when they were thirteen. Hinata didn’t know what happened, but the next day Kiba said that he was too young and asked to be friends instead. She had a feeling that Neji had something to do with that one.

Other than that, Hinata never had the urge to seek out a relationship. She found herself in love with her artwork and so immersed in school that she would convince herself that dating just wasn’t for her.

But then Sasuke came around and she felt foolish for falling for him just like any of the other girls she knew. Not only growing up but at the University and even when he did the internship.

Hinata felt foolish standing next to him like this, pretending that they could be something other than “friends”.

_Oh, but her heart couldn’t be denied._

“Can I have a sip of that?” Sasuke asked as they walked through the parking lot – the spring night in full blossom. “My throat is very dry.”

“Sure,” Hinata offered, lifting the cup towards him.

He took a long sip, causing Hinata to giggle. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she replied, taking the drink back. “It’s just, we shared an indirect kiss. It’s a popular trope in the type of stories I read. The romance kind.”

“So is that romance?” he asked, opening the door for her.

“It’s romance just like – well, like how this is romance,” Hinata told him, blushing as she stepped in. She waited for Sasuke to sit in his own seat, not turning the car on quite yet.

“Do you want to go for a drive?” he questioned. He stared out ahead at cars parked ahead of them and Hinata smiled softly.

“I’d love that,” she replied.

Sasuke turned the car on, ready to take them away. He pulled out of the parking lot and into a busy road, with no hint of what direction he was going in.

“I’m not good with romance,” he admitted to her, after driving in silence. “I have not exactly dated anyone.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, “B-but you’re so popular.”

“What?”

“And everyone loves you. Girls, guys, and everyone in between,” she told him, causing him to laugh. “I’m serious. I’ve had to deal with many sleepover confessions of how you’d be the number one person they’d—”

“That’s not even a thing,” Sasuke interrupted. “No one actually says that. Everyone hated me in high school because I’m an asshole.”

“An attractive asshole,” Hinata pointed out. “Everyone loves the rich bad boy trope.”

“Ha,” he said. “Well in high school, they found _you_ attractive, believe it or not.”

“N-n-not true,” she retorted, hiding her face.

“Very true,” he said back. “I remember Naruto even talking to me about you once.”

“Really?” she asked, her curiosity peaking. “In high school?”

“Yes. I had no idea who you were, so I told him to shut up,” Sasuke smiled, “I guess it worked out for me in the end.”

“I asked him to prom,” she admitted, playing with her fingers. Sasuke stayed silent, so she continued. “I did have a huge crush on him…back then, I mean! He’s just my friend now, but I truly admired him. I felt like he was the only one who genuinely spoke to me.”

“He does have that impact on others,” Sasuke agreed. “I’m sure everyone can attest to how charming he can be.”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Sometimes too charming. I found myself intimidated by that and knew it was better to just be his friend.”

“Naruto’s best shared with everyone. There’s more of him to go around.”

“Exactly!” Hinata laughed, “You understand.”

“Anyways,” Sasuke said, “Even though I’m a socially awkward bastard who can be heartless, I _do_ like you. I want to attempt to woo you.”

Hinata smiled, hiding her face from his view once again and embracing the strange feeling in her stomach.

“You’re doing a decent job so far,” she told him. “I promise.”

“Can I get another indirect kiss?” he asked, and she passed him her cup, trying not to laugh.


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Missed Opportunity: The Decision Made Cannot be Taken Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about missing a handful of days, but I’m hoping to catch up this weekend! I hope these chapters do Sasuke and Hinata’s relationship justice. Let’s see how close they can get, shall we? :3 But first – ANGST

**March, Senior Year**

He was late.

Hinata stood beside the door, checking her phone to make sure that he did not leave her a message. Instead she realized he was supposed to have been there ten minutes earlier.

It was unusual. She moved herself away from the door and instead went to the bathroom. Her hands moved to the faucet and she turned the cold water on. The motion of washing her hands was comforting and gave her something to do.

Hinata heard a knock on the front door and she checked herself once more. She wore a simple black dress, with her hair pinned back. Not a lot of makeup, but just enough to make her look put together.

Hanabi had already answered it, talking to Sasuke who had just arrived.

He was wearing a suit and his hair was combed back. Hinata smiled when she saw him and his eyes lightened up when she came into her view.

“I was worried about you,” she said when she approached the two.

“There was traffic,” he replied back. “Are you ready?”

“Be safe,” Hanabi winked, before heading back to her own room.

“Let’s go,” Hinata said, grabbing her purse and keys before setting out. The Hyuuga residence was on the outskirts of the city, but Hinata felt fortunate to have grown up in such a beautiful house.

Sasuke was quiet as he drove them towards the restaurant they agreed on. Although they were celebrating one year together, Hinata felt uneasy.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, reaching out to touch his arm. He side glanced at her and took her hand in his, pulling it up to his lips to give her a gentle kiss.

“Sort of,” he admitted. “I just had a discussion with my father about the family business.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock, “You did what?”

“I told him that I didn’t want to take over the business after all. He was very…upset,” Sasuke laughed bitterly. “I made it very clear that I want to move my career in a different direction.”

Hinata nodded, rubbing her thumb against his hand, “We don’t need to go to dinner tonight if you’re upset.”

“I want to celebrate us,” he said, “Besides, we only have so much time together before—”

“Before I leave and ruin everything?” her smile a little sad. Hinata was going to the city of Kirigakure for the summer. She was accepted into an art program and Sasuke was so proud of her.

“It’s just for the summer,” he told her, for what was the hundredth time. “Maybe I’ll visit you.”

“A summer can be long,” she sighed, feeling him tighten his hand around hers. “Are you planning on getting your Master’s?”

Sasuke froze for a bit, a sign that he was about to say something that he felt Hinata wouldn’t like. “I might.”

“Where?” she kept her voice bright and cheery.

“…I was thinking of going back to Otogakure University,” Sasuke told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

“That’s not so far,” Hinata responded, having a feeling that’s where he was planning to go. “For your MBA, right?”

“Right.”

“And then you can open your own business after that,” she smiled, “I know that’s been your dream. I’m sure the program will only be two years too. It’s really not long.”

“Hn,” he said, peeking at her in the darkness. She had become good at hiding her feelings in her voice, but he saw she looked towards the window. “If I get through this last semester.”

Sasuke thought of Hinata sitting next to him, in the silence of the car. The city lights rushed passed them as he made his way to a restaurant his brother recommended. Hinata was beautiful, like always.

His hand gripped hers tightly and he wanted to ask her to come with him. He wanted to take her along with him to Otogakure and be with her _every single day_.

He felt his mouth open up but Hinata cut him off.

“It’s been the easiest semester for me,” she laughed. “It’s almost a miracle.”

“Agreed,” he replied, feeling a loss of words. Feeling insecure and the fear that she will turn down his offer. Both of them had clear ideas of where they wanted to go once the semester was over and he wouldn’t deny her that.

He kept his mouth shut and pulled her hand closer, tighter. He wanted to enjoy her touch just for tonight.

Sasuke would remember that night with regret.


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Free Day – And There Was Only One Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is a little spicier, but nothing bad! I am keeping it rated T. I had too much fun with this one! I think you all will enjoy it :3

**Summer before Senior Year**

“I’m sorry, but there are two queen beds and you and Sasuke are getting one of them,” Sakura firmly told Hinata as the shy girl approached her for bed arrangements. “You need to share.”

“I can sleep on the floor—”

“No Hinata,” Sakura reprimanded her. “This is a three-night trip and I have assigned everyone a sleeping space that _works._ You and Sasuke have to share or else you’ll throw the entire arrangement off.”

“We haven’t even—”

“Hinata,” Sakura stopped, putting her hand on her dear friend, “I love you. I love how modest you are. But I also want to break you.”

“B-b-break me?”

“Break you out of your shell,” Sakura waved her arm as if to throw away the statement. “I know that you and Sasuke haven’t been together long, but all of us are finally able to match our schedules so we can go on a trip for _one_ weekend during summer.”

“I don’t mean to—”

“I know,” Sakura smiled, squeezing her hand tighter than she should. “Just pretend he’s a log or something. He sleeps like one.”

Hinata sighed, “You’re right. I’m being silly. It’s just sleeping together in the same bed. It’ll be fine!”

“It will. Don’t forget to bring a swimsuit! It’s right next to a lake,” Sakura squealed. “It’s going to be so great!”

…

“Place your bets now, folks!” Kiba stated as they met in front of Sakura’s house. “On me. Because I _will_ beat Naruto in the race across the lake.”

“Hmm, did you hear something?” Naruto asked, placing his bags in the back of Sasuke’s car. “I could have sworn a _loser_ was speaking.”

Hinata laughed from the front seat – Sasuke’s insistence.

“What’s so funny, Hina?” Kiba asked, leaning over the open window. His smile was wide, and he wore a loose-fitting tank top, already sporting a tan.

“I can’t believe you think you can beat Naruto in a race,” she shrugged. Kiba gasped in fake horror and Naruto pushed him out of the way.

“Hinata, you’ll bet on me, right?”

Sasuke leaned over Hinata to flick Naruto on the forehead. “In your dreams, dobe. Now sit your ass down. Sakura asked if I could grab some waters on the way over there and I’m waiting on you.”

“Wait, Ino and Shika is riding with us.” Naruto stated

“I’m already in here,” Shikamaru responded from the back. He claimed the seat behind Sasuke and already had his head against the door.

“I believe Rock Lee, Sai, Choji, and Shino are bringing the food,” Hinata added, “So they will meet us there later.”

“Where’s Ino?” Sasuke asked, his agitation showing.

“I’m here!” She opened the back door. “I had to fit my suitcase in somehow. You really don’t have a lot of trunk space.”

“I’m not usually a chauffeur,” Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

“Sakura bribed him,” Hinata told everyone as Naruto sat next to Ino. “She said if he drove then he didn’t need to go on cooking or cleaning duty.”

“Fair enough,” Shikamaru said, yawning as though it really was seven in the morning. “I would have driven if I had a car too.”

“Close the window,” Sasuke told Hinata and she waved goodbye to Kiba, who was driving Sakura, Akamaru, Neji, and Tenten. Kiba had a truck and Sakura had some kayaks she wanted to bring.

“I have no idea how we are going to put waters in here,” Naruto said as Sasuke pulled away.

“We’re going to put you on the roof,” Sasuke told him causing the girls to laugh.

…

“So…we’re sharing a room,” Hinata told Sasuke as he removed her bag from the trunk. “I don’t know if Sakura told you.”

“She didn’t,” Sasuke said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Are you okay with that?”

“I-I will be fine,” she said. “It’s just a sleepover with each o-other.”

Sasuke smiled, “Do you snore?”

“No!” Hinata exclaimed, bumping him with her shoulder. “Do you?”

“I guess you’ll find out tonight,” he shrugged. “Let’s find out where the room is.”

Hinata had to admit that the log cabin they were staying in was absolutely gorgeous. All of them were able to pull their money together in order to get a place that was big enough to host all of them. Sakura served as the leader of this entire trip and she was _great_ at what she did.

“You’ll be down here,” she told the both of them. “At the end of the hallway. I suggest not telling anyone that you have a bathroom attached to your room.”

“Noted,” Sasuke said, “And here’s your gummy bears to ensure that you don’t either.”

Sakura smirked, tucking away the snack into her back pocket, “You know me too well, Uchiha.”

“Thanks Sakura-chan,” Hinata smiled and she just smiled at the two of them before heading back to the kitchen and taking charge once again.

“What side do you sleep on?” Sasuke asked, putting his bag down against one of the walls.

“O-oh,” Hinata looked at the quilted bed, “I guess I sleep on the right?”

“Works for me,” he said, “I usually sleep on the left.”

“Really?” Hinata asked, remember the one night she stayed with him – but also recalling how drunk he had been and how close he had gotten and…

“You’re blushing already,” he told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “What are you thinking about?”

“N-n-nothing!” Hinata exclaimed, pushing herself out of his touch. “Isn’t it hot here? I feel hot.”

“We are in the mountains, which is cooler than being in the city,” he chuckled, but kept a fair distance from her. “Are you planning on swimming later?”

“Yes,” she replied, her eyes staring at the bathroom when she realized – “Sasuke! There’s no door to this bathroom.

Hinata walked to the entrance and noticed that the entire bathroom was completely open to the room. There was a sink, a toilet, a shower… but no door!

“Here,” Sasuke began, “I’ll leave so that you can change. I need to help carry stuff in, okay? Just unlock the door when you’re ready.”

Hinata nodded and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, “I’m not going to take advantage of you, I promise.”

“I know,” she whispered into his chest, clutching at his shirt. He pulled away, kissed her head, and left her to her own devices.

Hinata took a deep sigh as she watched her boyfriend leave the room – and how much she enjoyed it.

She was in trouble this weekend.

…

“Can you rub sunscreen on my back?” Tenten asked Hinata once they arrived at the lake deck. The best part about this cabin was they had private access to the lake, something that Hinata had never experienced before.

“Of course,” she said, grabbing the sunscreen from her friend. Hinata was not as brave as Tenten, who wore a two-piece swimsuit. Even though it was sportier, since she was planning to race with the rest of the guys, she still sported too much skin.

Hinata was wearing a swimsuit her sister helped her pick out – along with a cover up so that she could hide from the sun just a bit. She wasn’t planning on going in too deep and she had mainly brought a chair to sit and read in.

“Hinata,” Shino greeted from behind her. She noticed he still wore a jacket, although he did change into swim trunks.

“Hi Shino,” Hinata smiled back, “how are you doing?”

“Fine,” he replied. “May I use some of that sunscreen after you apply it on Tenten?”

“Of course!” Tenten said, pulling away from Hinata’s hands. “She’s great at lathering you up.”

“Oh?” Sasuke said from behind Hinata, causing her to jump. “I’ll get in line then.”

“Shino doesn’t need me to lather him up,” Hinata insisted.

Shino took off his jacket and turned his back to her, “I do need your assistance.”

Hinata blushed as Sasuke watched with a careful eye and then once Shino left, Sasuke erupted with laughter.

“I’m not going to get mad just because you put sunscreen on your friend,” he teased, pinching her cheeks.

“I just want to be considerate to your needs,” Hinata mumbled.

“My needs require you to lather me up now,” he told her, pulling his own shirt off and turning his back to her.

Hinata froze in place, shocked by how…well defined Sasuke’s back was. She felt herself tremble as she poured sunscreen on her hands and then began to rub them on his back. Somehow, she wanted to feel guilty but _couldn’t_. Under her fingers, she could tell how toned his muscles were and found herself rubbing the sunscreen in.

“Am I good?” he asked.

“You’re fantastic,” she whispered, lost in her thoughts. “I-I mean, you’re finished!” Hinata jumped from him, turning around herself so that Sasuke couldn’t see her flushed face.

Instead, she heard his dangerously low chuckle and he took the sunscreen out of her own hands. “Your turn,” he whispered.

Hinata nodded and unbuttoned her coverup so that Sasuke could see her back. Even though Hinata bought a one piece, it showed a good amount of back.

She waited for the cool of the sunscreen and jumped a little when he began to rub it in.

“Sorry,” he told her, “it’s a bit cold.”

“It’s fine,” she responded back, enjoying the motions from his hands.

Sasuke finished and Hinata turned around to thank him but noticed that he was already walking towards away from her.

…

“I can’t believe I lost,” Naruto groaned, biting into his burger.

“Me too,” Kiba grumbled next to him, pulling out an onion.

“Neji practices in our pool all the time,” Hinata told them, as if that would make them feel better.

“He was also on the swim team in high school _and_ college,” Tenten added. She was sitting on Neji’s lap, and he just worked on eating his own food without much comment.

“The food is great, Choji,” Ino said, in hopes to change the subject. The rest of them chimed in, giving their thanks to the chef. Choji just smiled and prepared more food.

“The sunset is so beautiful,” Sakura sighed with content, “This has been the perfect day.”

“It’s too bad we are only here for two more days,” Kiba added, trying to get a response out of Sakura.

Hinata knew that Kiba was very much interested in Sakura and she secretly cheered him on.

“Oi, let’s watch something tonight,” Naruto suggested. “Tomorrow we can party.”

“Fine by me,” Shikamaru said, finishing the rest of his burger.

The group collectively agreed that a movie sounded good. After they cleaned and settled down in the quite huge living area, they decided to watch a comedy.

Hinata sat next to Sasuke, who put an arm over her. His touch made it hard for her to pay attention and as the night fell, her nerves got the best of her. Before the movie ended, she excused herself to get ready for bed and everyone said goodnight to her. Sasuke watched as she left, but didn’t say much on the matter.

As she washed off the day in the shower, Hinata wondered if her pajamas were cute enough for Sasuke. Did he care about matching underwear? Did it matter?

It mattered to Hinata. She dressed and blow dried her hair before getting into bed, waiting for him in anticipation.

Sasuke entered shortly, looking a bit more tan than she remembered earlier today.

“Hello,” he greeted, smiling at her as he closed the door.

“Hi,” she smiled, her voice shy.

“I’m going to take a shower now,” he said, pulling clothes from his bag.

“Okay.”

“So don’t peak,” he teasingly warned.

“I-I won’t!” she exclaimed, causing him to laugh. Hinata turned her body away from the bathroom entrance and blushed as she heard the shower turned on.

Sasuke was naked in the same room she was in.

She forced her thoughts to think of something different – anything at all. She thought of Neji who was in the room across from theirs with Tenten. They were a couple. Tenten told her how they did…things.

Hinata shook her head, taking her mind off of her cousin’s sex life.

Sakura and Ino shared their own experiences with her as well. Hinata knew that they were more open with others, which Hinata respected. It just wasn’t for her. She couldn’t open herself up like that to someone she barely knew, no matter how much she loved reading stories like that.

It just went against her own nature.

“Are you still awake?” Sasuke asked as he climbed into bed.

“Yes,” she whispered back, keeping her back to him.

She felt him turn towards her and he moved his arms underneath and above her. He pulled her towards him and she felt just how warm he was.

“Is this okay?” he asked, whispering into her ear.

“Yes,” she said, having a hard time controlling her heartbeat. She felt frozen under his touch, not wanting to hurt him or ruin the moment.

“Are you sure?”

Hinata took a deep breath in and released it before turning to face Sasuke. She could catch a glimpse of his face in the darkness, with only the moonlight shining through the window. The brightness showed the concern of his face, but she found her hand reaching up to his face. Her fingers rubbed his cheek, caressing him with feelings of uncertainty.

Hinata stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. She broke the magic by moving her face closer to his and kissing him on the nose. He smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

They had kissed before, but it was quick and rushed.

This time, Hinata could feel him taking his time. He trailed his fingers through her short hair and she opened her lips only to welcome his tongue. The kiss was slow and lazy, as though the day had tired them. But she could feel the urgency between them.

It was a rare moment. A rare time where they could be with one another and uninterrupted.

Hinata found her hands grabbing at Sasuke’s hair, his shirt, his back, his chest. She found herself making noises she never knew she could make. His lips removed himself from hers and he kissed his way down to her neck and sucked the crook of her neck.

He towered over her, pressing his body against her own and she felt so warm. She pulled him close against her, their bodies tangling into one another as their lips entwined.

After awhile, Sasuke pulled away and laid back down. Hinata found herself out of breath and smiling with swollen lips.

“Wow,” she whispered into the night, “That was—”

“Amazing,” he finished. “At least for me it was.”

“It was amazing,” she agreed, putting her hand into his. “But I may take that back if you snore.”

Sasuke laughed, pulling her close into him so that she rested under his chin, “I’ll try my hardest not to.”

Hinata smiled into his chest, before being lulled to sleep by his breathing.


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 – Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took longer than I thought! I wanted to try a text fic for modern AU just so that there was something different. Thanks for all the support!

**Texts from Fall Semester of Junior Year**

**Sasuke [9:56]** – This is Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Hinata [9:57]** – _Thanks :) this is Hinata_

~~

 **Hinata [20:04]** – _Please please please please don’t tell Shino and Kiba! And Naruto!! PLEASE!_

 **Sasuke [20:08]** – then show me your comic.

 **Hinata [20:08]** – _I_

 **Hinata [20:08]** – _I need to think about it_

 **Sasuke [20:12]** – You have one week.

…

 **Sasuke [7:01]** – Do not forget about our meeting at 8 in the library.

 **Hinata [7:05]** – _I’m already here if you wanna meet early_

 **Sasuke [7:15]** – I will be right there.

…

 **Hinata [7:32]** _Neji wants to know what sort of coffee you got him?_

 **Sasuke [7:33]** There’s a shop one block down.

 **Hinata [7:34]** _Lol, what’s it called? He really likes it apparently_

 **Sasuke [7:34]** Roast Café.

 **Hinata [7:50]** _Cute place! Let’s work on our project here sometime_

 **Sasuke [8:01]** Saturday at 9am.

 **Hinata [8:03]** _Did you put it in your calendar?_

 **Sasuke [8:04]** I will after you confirm.

 **Hinata [8:07]** _I confirm my 9am appointment with Sasuke Uchiha on Saturday, September 7._

 **Sasuke [8:10]** Confirmed. And entered into my calendar.

 **Hinata [8:11]** _Calendar official~_

…

 **Sasuke [19:56]** I finished.

 **Hinata [20:01]** _Your part?_

 **Sasuke [20:02]** No, that was completed two days ago. I finished your comic. Well – caught up to your comic.

 **Hinata [20:03]** _Oh :x what do you think???_

 **Sasuke [20:06]** The story is entertaining and keeps you wanting to read. The characters are well drawn and I like their personalities. Even if they have our likeness, I can easily separate them from who they were inspired by.

 **Hinata [20:11]** _Uchiha-san!! that means so much to me. Thank you so much for such a kind compliment_

 **Sasuke [20:13]** Have you written more since then?

 **Hinata [20:15]** _Yes, I usually publish every 2-3 weeks. I can send you the new chapter now??_

 **Sasuke [20:16]** Please.

 **Hinata [20:19]** _I honestly never thought…that Sasuke Uchiha would willingly read a Boy’s Love comic that I drew_

 **Sasuke [20:25]** My brother was the type to have some. I have read a few before. It’s the same as romance, just two boys.

**Hinata [20:27]** _!!! I’m learning so much about you. That’s a pleasant surprise_

**Sasuke [20:32]** Surprise – I have taste.

…

 **Sasuke [17:20]** Naruto is driving me insane. I’m going to be ten minutes late.

 **Hinata [17:22]** _No worries, I saved a spot for us in the café. I’m in the back corner_

 **Sasuke [17:27]** I may need you to find a shovel.

 **Hinata [17:28]** _My arms are tiny and weak, but Sakura-chan could help lol_

 **Sasuke [17:33]** We did take bets to see who would kill him first. I guess I win.

…

 **Sasuke [10:33]** Itachi said that he would meet us next Thursday for that interview.

 **Hinata [10:35]** _Calendar confirmed! :)_

 **Sasuke [10:37]** Put it for 3pm.

 **Hinata [10:37]** _Roger that_

…

 **Hinata [23:12]** _Sasuuuuke-san :(_

 **Sasuke [23:13]** Yes?

 **Hinata [23:13]** _I’m having trouble with the story. Can I run it by you?_

 **Sasuke [23:14]** That’s fine. What’s the issue?

 **Hinata [23:17]** _So K and Sh are finally starting to realize their feelings for one another, but I want to create some conflict. I’m not sure if I should create a misunderstanding or create a character for drama. thoughts?_

 **Sasuke [23:26]** I thought it over and perhaps you should have one of K’s animals get into Sh’s flower shop and ruin everything. Sh would be very upset and that would mean K would have to make it up to him.

**Hinata [23:28]** _!!! that’s GENIUS. Perfect thank you so much! Back to working on this story board_

**Sasuke [23:32]** Send it to me once you’re finished.

 **Hinata [23:48]** _Sure thing!_

…

 **Sasuke [6:06]** Did you want to get breakfast before we worked on our project?

 **Hinata [6:32]** _I could do breakfast. Where at?_

 **Sasuke [6:35]** How about that café near the office? I’m always tempted to try their breakfast bagels.

 **Hinata [6:35]** _Mmmmm, those do look yummy. I never took you for a breakfast bagel person_

 **Sasuke [6:37]** What sort of person do you take me for then?

 **Hinata [6:38]** _Maybe an omelet person? You seem to have a well balanced breakfast._

 **Sasuke [6:39]** I do like omelets. I take you to be a donut person.

 **Hinata [6:41]** _Close! I like cinnamon rolls a lot, but I try not to eat them often._

 **Sasuke [6:44]** Try means you eat it quite often, don’t you?

 **Hinata [7:01]** _…I mean you don’t need to call me out, Sasuke-san_

 **Sasuke [7:03]** I’m just observant.

…

 **Hinata [18:03]** _Do we really need to present in front of the class?_

 **Sasuke [18:24]** Yes, it is in the syllabus.

 **Hinata [18:25]** _Ughhhhhh  
_ **Hinata [18:25]** _I hate presenting  
_ **Hinata [18:25]** _Can you do all the talking?_

 **Sasuke [19:02]** Only if you want a failing grade.

 **Hinata [19:04]** _Life is never fair :(_

 **Sasuke [19:07]** We will practice beforehand.

 **Hinata [19:09]** _Even with practice, I get very nervous in front of people_

 **Sasuke [19:12]** I’ll tell our friends to watch us when we practice. Neji would give good feedback.

 **Hinata [19:13]** _He would  
_ **Hinata [19:14]** _okay, I’ll ask our friends  
_ **Hinata [19:14]** _but they have to promise not to laugh at me!  
_ **Hinata [19:14]** _you too!!!_

 **Sasuke [19:56]** I never laugh.

 **Hinata [19:57]** _That’s true. There was a theory that you were a robot in high school – I believed it for a good week until I saw you and Naruto punch each other._

 **Sasuke [20:03]** I’m shocked that no one insisted I was an android. This is why I was valedictorian.

 **Hinata [20:07]** _No one is as brilliant as you, Android Sasuke-san_

 **Sasuke [20:10]** Bow down to your new supreme cyberlord.

…

 **Hinata [18:28]** _Are you coming out with us next Friday? We’re celebrating the end of the semester_

 **Sasuke [19:40]** Not sure. I don’t like going out to clubs.

 **Hinata [19:44]** _No worries, I was just curious_

 **Sasuke [19:45]** Are you going?

 **Hinata [19:46]** _Yeah :) Ino told me that I had to go since she won’t see me over break_

 **Sasuke [19:47]** Ah, I see.  
 **Sasuke [19:56]** Sakura just told me I had to go right now.  
 **Sasuke [20:01]** I’m definitely going.  
 **Sasuke [20:03]** I didn’t know your birthday was in two weeks.

 **Hinata [20:22]** _Oh hahaha it’s honestly not a big deal  
_ **Hinata [20:23]** _It’s so close to the holidays that I don’t usually tell anyone_

 **Sasuke [20:25]** I’ll go to celebrate with you.

 **Hinata [20:27]** _Thanks Sasuke-san :) I think we deserve to have some fun after this semester. I appreciate you!_

 **Sasuke [20:27]** Agreed.

…

 **Sasuke [9:56]** Hinata, can we talk?  
 **Sasuke [9:56]** I want to apologize for the night before.  
 **Sasuke [9:56]** Please tell me that you made it home just fine at least.

 **Hinata [12:33]** _I made it home. I’m fine. You don’t need to apologize. I hope you have a great break, Uchiha-san._


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: And Then the Night Fell

**Continuation of Day 15 – Summer before Senior Year pt. 2**

Hinata awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She quickly sat up and looked around the room for signs of Sasuke but didn’t hear his movement. She found herself opening the door and walking to the kitchen, finding him sitting at the table with Shino and Sai. All of them had a cup of coffee and all of them were silent.

“Good morning,” she greeted, “Is there more coffee?”

The boys nodded in unison, causing Hinata to giggle. As she returned with her own cup, she noticed that Choji was up as well.

“Good morning Hinata,” he said, a yawn following soon after. “Did you want to help me make breakfast?”

“Of course,” she agreed, “I can make you coffee too.”

“Please,” Choji smiled in return and followed her to the kitchen. “Did you sleep good?”

“I did,” she smiled, a blush covering her cheeks. “What about you? Where did you sleep?”

“There are a few rooms in the basement. They all have bunk beds, so I shared a room with Shika and Rock Lee.”

“Oh! That’s so convenient. I don’t think I’ve made it down there yet.”

“It’s really nice,” he told her as he started heating up a pan. “There’s a lot of games down there too. We should all play tonight.”

“Sakura did a good job at picking out a place,” she said, working on getting the ingredients for pancakes.

“Sakura deserves a pat on the back!” Sakura sang as she entered the kitchen, “Good morning!”

“Good morning,” Hinata smiled, “Want to help?”

“I’m actually going to go for a run with Kiba and Akamaru,” Sakura said as she grabbed some water. “The weather is so nice right now!”

“Have fun and be safe,” Hinata called out after Sakura.

“How long do you think it will take them to get together?” Choji asked, throwing bacon in the pan.

“Monday,” Hinata grinned. “I bet one meal that it’ll be Monday for sure.”

Choji laughed as he started preparing another pan for the pancakes, “That’s pretty confident, Hinata-chan. I’ll bet Sunday.”

“You’re on.”

…

“No one can see us here,” Sasuke urged, “We are completely covered by trees.”

“Just because w-we can’t see them doesn’t mean they can’t s-see us,” Hinata whispered.

Sasuke managed to pull Hinata away from the house to go for a walk. But it turned out that Sasuke was handier than a mosquito once they stepped into the woods. He had Hinata against a tree and she was having a hard time denying his advances.

Mainly because she wanted them too.

“We’re far away and off the path a bit,” he whispered into her ear, “Why can’t we make out just for a little bit.”

“B-because…,” Hinata began, biting her lip. Her voice was lost when Sasuke overtook her voice with his mouth and she gave in to the temptation.

Her arms wrapped around him as he deepened the kiss and she sighed with pleasure.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this…,” she whispered against his lips and he chuckled as he kissed her.

“It’s because you’re so kissable,” he urged, kissing her cheek before pulling away. “I have a hard time controlling myself.”

“You could just wait for tonight,” Hinata hinted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn’t speak anymore. Instead he pulled Hinata back on the path and they walked hand in hand until they made it back to the house.

…

Sasuke watched Hinata play boardgames with their friends. He decided to not join in and instead sat back and watched, drinking some sort of drink that Naruto had given him. He kept checking the clock and noticed how late it was, but Hinata didn’t appear to be finishing her game anytime soon.

“I’m going to bed now,” he told her and she smiled sweetly at him as he walked away.

It drove him crazy how badly he wanted her in his arms. Earlier he didn’t get his fill of her and tonight he made sure he would.

Sasuke took a cold shower and found himself looking out the window. The stars were bright and shone against the dark night sky. He found himself getting lost in his thoughts but was interrupted when Hinata walked in.

“I’m sorry about that,” Hinata apologized, locking the door behind her. “The game took longer than I thought.”

Sasuke shook his head. “You were having fun,” he replied. “That’s all that matters.”

“I’m going to take a shower now,” she said, “Don’t peek, alright?”

“No promises,” he teased, but he found himself going to bed and scrolling through his phone. He began playing a mindless game that Naruto forced him to download and lost track of time.

Before he knew it, Hinata had sat next to him on the bed, dressed in pajamas that were adorable on her. She blow dried most of her hair, but still had a glow to her.

“Are you ready for bed?” she asked, running her arm up his.

He sat up and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. “The moment that night fell, I was waiting for this moment.”

Hinata hit his chest with her hand, but he held her close. “I get so embarrassed when you’re close to me like this,” she confessed. “But I-I also really like it.”

“I like it too,” he told her, kissing the side of her neck. “And you.”

“I like you too…”

Sasuke kissed her softly, feeling his chest swell with feelings. They shared small and delicate pecks with one another before Sasuke urged her to lay down. He leaned over her and kissed her harder and deeper. Hinata moaned against his lips and he found himself unleashed. Their tongues met one another and Hinata wrapped her arms around him, pulling at his hair.

They fell into a rhythm when it came to kissing and skin contact. Sasuke found himself becoming brave with his touches and Hinata found herself enjoying it. She softly begged for more and he happily fulfilled her wishes.

As the night continued, they grew to become familiar with one another.


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 – Snow in the Summer, the Warmth of Winter

**Summer before Senior Year pt. 3**

It was a miracle.

Hinata had woken up to the room being colder than usual, but warmth surrounded her. She was tucked soundly under Sasuke’s chin and his arms were tight around her. His breathing reminded her that it was okay to fall back to sleep, but she had the urge to check why it was so cold.

She managed to wrestle her way out of his arms and sat up only to see a blanket of white surround the outside. The early morning light shone through the falling snow and Hinata gasped out loud, causing Sasuke to wake from his slumber.

“What’s going on?” he asked, crawling up beside her. “Oh wow.”

“It’s snowing! In summer!” Hinata exclaimed, “I can’t believe it.”

“Make a wish then,” Sasuke whispered, kissing the side of her head before wrapping his arms around her once again.

“Hmm,” she pondered, leaning into the warmth of Sasuke. “I think I’d like to cherish this moment forever.”

“Deal,” he said.

They sat like that for a countless amount of time, watching as the sun climbed in through the window and kept their eyes on the falling snow until it fell no more. Hinata suggested they get back in bed and Sasuke agreed. As they spoke of wishes and dreams, they peppered kisses on one another before falling back to sleep. The day called for a lazy morning and they fell back into one another before facing the reality outside of their room.


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Pressed Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the short chapters/drabbles. I’m trying to catch up. I will try to make the next few chapters longer! I can’t believe it’s almost over!!

Hinata would never admit it to Sasuke, but she had kept her pressed flowers in manga books that she think he’d enjoy. The flowers that he gave her were tucked safely among the pages and whenever she missed him, she was able to open them up to see the beautiful flowers he had given her. Or she would reread the manga once again, whichever struck her mood.

That’s why she didn’t see anything wrong with letting him go through her shelves when he visited her for the first time.

Hinata timed it accordingly. Her father was on a business trip, her sister was on a club trip, and Neji was visiting Tenten for the weekend. Since it was just Hinata for the weekend, the staff was excused. It was the first time in a long time she would be able to breathe without her family around her and she wanted to enjoy it with Sasuke.

Sasuke agreed to coming over and offered to bring dinner but she refused him. She wanted to cook him a meal and then they would maybe watch a movie afterwards and spend some valuable time together.

“Your room reminds me of you,” he said upon entry. “It’s soft and sweet, but I can see hints of your personality that you keep tucked away.”

“You know me too well,” Hinata replied with a tongue out. “Anyways, feel free to read anything or watch anything on the TV. The remote is right next to it.”

So Sasuke did what Sasuke does best and snooped around her room. He noticed all the pictures she had, with her family and friends. A lot of them were with her sister and an unnerving amount were with Kiba and Shino. He noticed that there weren’t any pictures of them.

Sasuke realized that him and Hinata had never taken a picture with each other. Out of the pictures of them and their friends, Sasuke was missing or Hinata was the one who was taking the picture. He frowned at that thought.

He moved to her bookcase and noticed it was filled with fantasy and romance books along with an impressive amount of manga. One caught his interest and he pulled it off the shelf, only for something to fall out of it. He noticed the shape to be one of the tulips that he had given to Hinata when he confessed his feelings. That was almost seven months ago and Sasuke’s heart swelled.

Sasuke sat on the floor, with his back against her bed and read the manga. When he finished that one, he found another book that had flowers pressed in it and ended up reading that one as well.

“Dinner’s ready,” Hinata told him, finding him reading the second manga. “Oh! I see you found my collection.”

“You pressed flowers in here,” he commented, “My curiosity took over.”

“I figured you like those books,” she blushed, “I hope I was right.”

He walked over to her and pressed a kissed to her lips, “You know me well.”

“I hope you’re hungry for parmesan chicken,” she said, a blush covering her cheeks.

“Starved,” he told her. He placed the book with the flower back on the shelf and followed her out. He would coerce her to take a picture with him later.


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: No One Saw You but Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oof, sorry for this late post. There’s only FOUR days left and I’m going to try to cram as much as I can before the month is over!! Thankfully, I have a very free weekend so I can dedicate it to writing. Also, thank you all for your lovely support!!!!! It means so much to me. Please enjoy~

Sasuke would never admit it, but he enjoyed watching Hinata. Whether she was sitting in class, walking away from him, or drawing late in the night – he always found that he would find his eyes on her.

What really made him notice her though, was the way she observed others. She would sit quietly in class, close to the back. She had a few pens to take notes with – not even bothering to use the laptop he knew she had in her bag. Instead, her eyes wandered delicately. She would stare at her classmates, as though they were something to be discovered.

Hinata had a skill of watching and not being discovered. She paid attention in her own way and kept her thoughts tucked deeply in her own mind. He watched as she carefully took care of the journal she kept close to her – she was not one to make the same mistake twice. Not after years of working to improve and become better. Years of consequence have trained her to become someone who was quiet, graceful, and commendable.

Sasuke would watch her, an itch in his hand. He had the strange desire to keep her close to him. To keep her tucked in a pocket and not let anyone see her.

He noticed how his mood grew grim when she was around her friends – Kiba and Shino. He remembered how his stomach churned when they made her smile.

“Sasuke-san?” Hinata asked, surprised to see him in the café she was sitting at. Her friends looked up at him, puzzled to see why Sasuke Uchiha was there with them.

“I came here to work on schoolwork. Can I see here?” he asked, indicating the seat next to her.

“O-of course! Let me just move some of my stuff out of the way,” Hinata answered, gathering a few of her things and placing them to her other side.

Shino sipped at his iced tea, a blank expression over his face. It was hard to gauge what he was thinking with the shades he wore.

Kiba was definitely more aware of what was going on. If Kiba was a dog, he would have been snarling at Sasuke. Sasuke avoided his gaze and took his laptop out of his bag.

Shino and Kiba continued their conversation with Hinata, not paying too much mind to Sasuke. He actually found himself comfortably working on work with the rest of them chatting. The three of them had a different dynamic compared to him, Naruto, and Sakura. Sasuke admitted that he was easy to wound up around those two. Sakura and Naruto were both charismatic and loud, always drawing attention towards them, which Sasuke had a hard time keeping up with.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba found balance with one another. Kiba talked of his day – animated. Hinata supported him with the appropriate reactions and Shino would make a comment every so often. Sasuke could tell the three were close, even if you could not see it at first. They all respected one another and understand each other’s boundaries.

It was also interesting for Sasuke to get a closer of Hinata’s inspiration.

“My sister left me on clean up duty to go on a date this week and I swear I’m going to get her back next week!” Kiba exclaimed, before licking off the whip cream of his drink.

“With who? You only know how to interact with dogs,” Shino commented.

“I know how to talk to girls too!”

“Then go talk to that girl over there,” Shino pointed out, “She’s been looking at you for the last ten minutes.”

“Are you sure she’s not debating whether you’re going to blow up the place?” Kiba muttered, poking his straw around his cup.

“W-well, I think she was looking at you,” Hinata chimed in. “I’ve noticed her looking directly at your bag. It seems she has the same music band patch.”

“Oh!” Kiba lightened up, trusting Hinata’s comments over Shino’s. Sasuke watched as Hinata smiled and found himself looking away before it was contagious. “I’m going to ask her if she knows them then. I’ll prove to _you_ ,” Kiba poked Shino’s arm, “That I’m _great_ at talking to girls.”

Sasuke scoffed as Kiba walked away and Hinata giggled next to him.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, “Can you watch my stuff?”

Sasuke nodded and she walked toward the bathroom.

“Do you like her?” Shino asked, setting his empty drink down.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke responded, surprised the guy in front of him even talked to him.

“Do you like Hinata?”

“I—”

“I’ve noticed how you look at her,” Shino commented. “She’s a great person.”

“I never said she wasn’t,” Sasuke’s voice cut like a sharp knife. Shino raised an eyebrow and shook his cup of ice.

“What are your intentions with her?” Shino asked, his voice softer than before.

“I’m just her partner in class,” Sasuke told him. Yet, he felt as though it wasn’t exactly the truth. “I intern at her family’s office. I’m a friend of a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Shino tilted his head, as though he could read Sasuke’s mind. “You’ll hurt her if that’s how you view your connection to her.”

Sasuke swallowed. He closed his laptop and threw it in his bag. “I have something to do now. Watch over her stuff.”

Shino nodded, shaking his empty cup once again.

Sasuke looked to see Kiba laughing with the girl and was surprised to see Hinata next to them. She laughed along with them. Her eyes caught Sasuke’s gaze and he simply lifted his hand up to wave goodbye to her.

His chest clenched when she smiled back at him, as though maybe she could see straight through him.


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Childhood

Hinata trembled in front of her father’s office. Her grades were not at the same level as Neji’s and she knew her sister was gaining recognition in school.

Hinata was not special.

She did not do anything outstanding.

She was average and plain.

It was what her father reminded her of every single day.

Her hands shook as she clutched the bottom of her hoodie. She kept her head low, prepared for when he would tell her to—

“Come in.”

…

Sasuke was many things, but he knew he wasn’t better than his brother. Even though his mother told him that he was perfect, smart, handsome, talented…it was never the same level of Itachi’s characteristics.

So when Itachi left the house in a fit of wanting to prove himself, Sasuke was left speechless. His father would mention how disappointed he was and he would find his mother crying when she thought he wasn’t looking at her.

He had suddenly become number one.

Sasuke didn’t like it. He wanted to be able to say he _earned_ it.

Which is why he would compare himself to Naruto. The loser in the class was no match for him, naturally, but he knew that Naruto had talents that Sasuke had lacked.

“Don’t push yourself,” Naruto told him the day before they entered high school. “You have to be able to make it through in order to beat me.”

“You idiot,” Sasuke told him, a laugh on the edge of his words.

…

“Are you looking at a yearbook?” Sasuke asked Hinata one day. She was at his house, raiding his bookshelf.

“I am,” she smiled, “It’s from middle school.”

“Your hair was so short back then,” Sasuke said, sitting next to her on the floor.

“I didn’t really know you back then, even though we went to the same classes,” she commented, turning the page. She smiled at pictures of Sasuke and Naruto, running the relay during the athletic festival.

“I didn’t know you either,” Sasuke frowned. “I didn’t even recognize you when we met again in college actually.

Hinata pushed herself against his shoulder, “You never did notice anything except yourself.”

“Rude,” he whispered, leaning against her. Hinata allowed him to kiss her cheek, but not much else.

“What were you like back then?” Hinata asked. “I want to know what baby Sasuke was like.”

“Hmm,” he thought, “I was an angsty little fucker. My brother had recently left to go do his own thing and didn’t tell me anything, so I took it personally. I felt angry and sad quite often. Plus there was that whole puberty thing.”

Hinata giggled into his shoulder, “I remember you being angsty! I think one time I had to ask you for a ball so that the girls could play volleyball and you scowled at me! I was so terrified of you after that.”

“Any time a girl talked to me, I scowled,” he replied back, his face in a smirk. “They were always trying to date me and I was always too moody to handle it.”

“Every girl loves a bad boy,” Hinata sighed, flipping the page. This one had Hinata smiling shyly, with her hair cut short. She had a book in her hand.

“What were you like?” Sasuke asked, trailing his fingers over the picture of tiny Hinata. “I just knew you were very shy.”

“…I had a lot of anxiety,” she admitted in voice so soft, Sasuke was afraid he would miss a word. “I was afraid of everything and doing anything. My father…wasn’t the nicest back then. I feel like he had a lot of pressure on me.”

“I see,” Sasuke said, easily able to imagine Hiashi doing such a thing.

“I eventually started to see a therapist after high school. My anxiety was so bad that I couldn’t get out of bed. I also didn’t have very good thoughts,” Hinata’s smile was a ghost etched on her face.

Sasuke turned her face to his, cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand. “I couldn’t imagine a world without you now,” he told her, whispering against her lips. “I am glad—”

“I’m glad I’m here too,” she smiled. “I don’t think those thoughts anymore. My father and I have worked things out. I have a better relationship with my cousin, my sister, my friends…And you.” Hinata pressed her lips against Sasuke’s, reassuring him with a kiss.

She closed the book that she held with triumph, “I’m so glad that we aren’t that age anymore,” her smile big.

“I agree,” Sasuke said, taking her hand in his. “Especially since I get to have fun being an adult with you.”

Hinata giggled as Sasuke pulled her off the floor.


	22. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Day...?

There was a chill in the air, causing Hinata to snuggle into the blankets. She reached to the warmth at her side, but noticed the sheets only contained herself.

A panic surged through her and she found herself sitting up in bed, before throwing the blankets aside. She wore a loose t-shirt that didn’t belong to her and pajama bottoms that did. Her feet took her into the kitchen, but Sasuke wasn’t there.

“Sasuke?” she asked, her voice echoing in his apartment.

Before panic began to rise through her, Sasuke had opened the front door holding a box in one hand and a carrier of lattes in the other.

“Hinata?” Sasuke questioned, “Why are you awa—”

Hinata threw her arms around him and kissed him firmly on the lips, “I had a dream that you had left already.”

Sasuke frowned, kissing Hinata on the cheek, “I’m not leaving until tomorrow.”

“I-I know…,” she pouted, her hands playing with the collar on the shirt. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t be sad about it now.”

“I got you cinnamon buns and a latte,” he offered, holding the box out to her. Her eyes lit up as she took the box.

“No wonder you smell so delicious,” she kissed him on the lips again and he chuckled as he followed her to the kitchen table.

Hinata got them both plates and she ate happily, with Sasuke watching her fondly. Two years ago, he sat with her here as they worked on a project together. He remembered the long nights and how they began to turn into mornings as their relationship progressed.

“You’ve got something on your mouth,” Sasuke told her, cupping her chin and bringing her close to him so he can lick it off.

“Sasuke!” she giggled, pulling away from him, “You don’t even like sweet things.”

“The sweetest thing I could ever like is you,” he whispered, kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back, forgetting the treat in front of her and wrapping her arms around him.

Hinata moaned into the kiss, opening her lips when Sasuke opened his so that they could taste sweet swirls from one another. Sasuke moved his hands around her waist and lifted her up so that he held her in his arms.

“Wa-wait!” she said, but Sasuke kept walking forward.

“I only have 27 hours with you,” he shook his head. “I’m not waiting.”

“But breakfast will get cold,” she frowned as he walked them into his room.

“Microwaves exist for a reason,” he replied back. He placed her on the bed, his hand finding its way under her shirt. “I want to enjoy you as much as I can.”

Hinata hummed under his touch, warming up underneath his touch. She smiled against his skin, savoring his lips as they kissed her all over.

Even though it was morning, the light still trailed in and she would have to ask Sasuke to close them before they went to bed that night. But underneath the sun that poured in, they took delight in one another – as though they had never had the chance to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to apologize for not finishing SasuHina month, so I wrote this chapter to sort of wrap things up. I hope to continue writing for this wonderful ship! I just had to finish this project before moving on to the next one. Thank you all for reading and for any sort of kind words you have given me. I hope that you will look forward to my next SasuHina story!!


End file.
